pixelchampionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Builds
August 9, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 200 - The game client no longer explicitly decides whether to use VSYNC or not. - Ingame text is no longer dynamically generated; it's no longer possible to enter CJK unified ideographs into the game client. However there remains support for various accent characters (ÀÈÌÒÙàèìòùÁÉÍÓÚÝáéíóúýÂÊÎÔÛâêîôûÃÑÕãñõÄËÏÖÜŸäëïöüÿāǎēěīǐōǒūǔǖǘǚǜ). - Swiping between desktops in Mac OS X no longer causes the game client to temporarily ignore processing user input. - Elementals no longer drop Fanged Swords or Golden Boots. - Elementals now drop fire arrows more frequently and in greater quantity. - Reduced Ghostly Boots' defense from 2 to 0. - Dragon Lords now drop Golden Boots instead of Fire Boots. - Rewrote the A* pathfinder to fix a bug where computed paths were sometimes incorrect. - Monsters can now move diagonally to navigate towards a player. - Replaced Steel Bow with Majestic Bow (stats remain the same). - Replaced Golden Bow with Crossbow (stats remain the same). - Replaced War Bracelet with Black Ring (stats remain the same). - Fixed the image alignment of the Orc sprite. - Increased Dragonslayer Axe stats from 36/11 to 40/12. - Added two new axes: Scythe and Demon Axe. - Added one new shield: Titan Shield. - Added four new monsters: Skeleton, Ghoul, Ghost, and Demon. - Crawlers no longer drop mallets (skeletons drop them). - Party aura now appears on your character (instead of just other players in your party). - VIP list no longer has a chance to show incorrect online/offline status upon re-entering the gameworld after X'ing out of the client. - Most of the rare items now sell for higher gold amounts. - Most of the common items in Frostwinds now drop less frequently from monsters. July 28, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 199 - Reduced the sell value of Explosion Scroll from 80 to 60 gold. - Increased the damage of Explosion Scroll from 50 to 60 damage. - The game camera can now be resized! To resize, click&drag the bottom of its panel. - The game client no longer attempts to render the game scene while minimized. July 22, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 197 - Added Explosion Spellbook. - Added Mage class. - Doubled the HP/gold of potions. - Reduced the damage of brutes from 75 to 60. - Reduced Fireball damage from 45 to 35. - Fireball Scrolls now sell for 20 gold. - Characters teleported to the temple due to patches/updates will spawn with full health. - Reduced Novice health regen (per 8 seconds) from 7 to 5. - Reduced Knight/Archer health regen (per 8 seconds) from 13 to 7. - Mage class health regen (per 8 seconds) is 13. July 20, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 196 - Added Fireball Book (obtainable in every town via Morgan), it creates Fireball Scrolls. - Fireball Scrolls no longer reward Magic XP; you must Fireball Book to train magic. - Knight HP/LEVEL reduced from 55 to 20. - Archer HP/LEVEL reduced from 35 to 15. - Potions now regenerate a fixed number of health rather than a percentage. - Warlock AI no longer has a chance to cast both energy shield variations at the same time. July 20, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 195 - Removed the "GL_EXT_framebuffer_object" OpenGL dependence from the gameclient. - Fixed a rare server crash due to an improperly set command timeout. - Reduced the armor of Sumos from Heavy to Medium. July 18, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 194 - F6 now toggles "laptop mode" rather than F3 (since F3 toggles a diagnostic mode). - Fixed a mixup wherein the max health of characters was greatly reduced. - Orc sprites are now correctly centered. July 17, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 192 - Knight, Ranger, and Mage outfits are now selectable in the costumes panel. - Morgan now buys and sells Platinum bars, allowing players to store up to a million gold in a single slot. - Replaced Golden Armor and Golden Legs with Brass Armor and Brass Legs. - Replaced Golden Hammer with Dragon Hammer. - Readded Golden Armor and Golden Legs with higher stats. - Fixed gameclient crash on "clipboard in use" condition. - Fixed incorrect timeout value on game server. - Changed damage reduction percentage (DRP) calculation from "(75x)/(x+150)" to "(100/3)log(1+x/50)". Furthermore, the damage reduction value (DRV), which is still "DRV = 0.3*DRP", is now applied after the DRP is applied (rather than before). More information on these calculations will be available soon. :) - Renamed Rapier to Fanged Sword. - Added Orc, Orc Warrior, Orc Hammerdin, and Orc Warlord creatures. - Removed the training bonus for bow weapons that had been applied to all vocations. - Added animated tiles for the desert and grass shores. - F3 now toggles "laptop mode", a naive framerate limiter. Note: The Mage vocation was unable to be completed in time for this update; it will likely arrive next patch. July 4, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 191 - Black Widow's name now appears correctly. - Added chest, and changed loot and location of Dragon Lord. - Added tooltips for the skilltabs and hungerpanel. - Increased the defense of dragon, golden, and chain armors from 9,7,6 to 16,12,8. - Increased the sell value of most weapons and armors. - Included experience equation on experience table page. - Forum and highscores page coming soon! :) June 30, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 190 - Four new weapons: dragonslayer axe, sharkfin mace, duckian bow, and golden hammer. - Three new monsters: black widow, sumo, and warlock. - Two new armors: dragon armor, and dragon legs. - Fixed game client crash on looting item near NPC Aya. - Reduced the damage of club weapons, and axe weapons. - Reduced the damage of golden arrows from 25 to 20. - Reduced the damage of two-handed melee weapons. - Rings (including bracelets) now only drop off boss monsters. - Replaced health potions with small health potions (25% health). Health potions now cost 125gn. - Reduced damage of Wooden Bow to 5 (from 7). - Reduced damage of Wooden Bow to 5. - Fixed some typos in the NPC chatter. - Fixed some typos in the website. - Fixed gameclient not allowing you to pickup items if you relog without your character going offline. - Forum and highscores page coming soon! :) June 25, 2012 - Pixel Champions Beta Build 189 - Dragon Lord speed is now at dragon speeds, and the spawn is more narrow. - Raised the price of fire and golden arrows. - Raised the health of elementals and wizards. - Boss monsters, brutes, phalanxes, and dragons now have specialized respawn times. - You can no longer shoot over fences (fixes brute exploit). - Fixed blackscreen on minimizing the game. - Going up and down floors has 4 second attack penalty. - Increased the number of crawlers in crawler dungeon, same with brutes. - Autokick for AFK time has been increased to 15 minutes.